No mires atrás
by samej
Summary: Sasuke pensaba que su hermano ya no le podía hacer más daño. Ninjaverse. ItaSasu. Incesto. Chan. Non-con.
1. La pelea

_Bueno, esto me ha costado... mucho de mi salud mental. La idea vino por un reto, pero de él sólo he respetado la pareja. Seh, seh, soy lo peor. Es el fic más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, y el único multichapter con trama definida. Estoy como ARG nerviosa y tal, porque nunca había hecho algo así.  
_

_**Advertencias: **Es un AU Itachi/Sasuke, así que, yaoi explícito, incesto, chan (19/14 años) non-con/dub-con, o sea, consentimiento dudoso. Luego no digáis que no os he avisado. Además, hay sangre, por si fuera poco. Y si me estiras, algo de BSDM. _

**_Spoilers_**_ hasta el capítulo 133 del animé o 238 del manga. Es decir, la primera parte completa._

_**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcáis es propiedad del increíble Kishimoto Masashi-sama. Yo no obtengo ningún beneficio a excepción del posible feedback. _

_**Notas**: Dedico el fic a **Joanne Distte**, genial escritora y mejor amiga, por darme la idea, y por estar ahí siempre. ¡Un besazo!_

* * *

**No mires atrás**

**_La pelea_**

Una gota de sudor recorrió todo el camino desde su frente hasta su cuello. La limpió con un gesto impaciente sin dejar de atisbar a través de los árboles, atento a cualquier sombra o movimiento sospechoso.

Se apartó un segundo antes de que un kunai se clavara en una rama a diez centímetros de su cara. Aunque durante el último año había mejorado de forma espectacular en sus luchas contra Orochimaru, todavía no se podía comparar al nivel del Sannin. Más todavía cuando éste no le permitía activar el sharingan hasta que no le tenía completamente acorralado. Tenía que reconocer que eso había mejorado sus reflejos, y no confiaba toda la fuerza en sus ojos.

Con un veloz movimiento se subió a la rama más alta para intentar ver a su atacante. Notó un aumento de energía a su espalda, y tuvo que dar un salto para que los shurikens lanzados por su maestro no se le clavaran en las piernas.

Siguió corriendo a través de los árboles, dando saltos que se enfrentaban a las leyes de la naturaleza. Esquivaba distintas armas que parecían venir hacia él desde todos los ángulos, y no sabía si iba a aguantar mucho más. Miró hacia su alrededor buscando algún sitio para esconderse y así poder recuperar la respiración, y suspiró de puro alivio cuando vio una hendidura en la rocosa pared que había a su derecha.

Fue hacia ella. Era estrecha y no muy honda, pero hacía una pequeña curva hacia un lado, con lo que estaría perfectamente escondido durante por lo menos un par de minutos. El frío de la piedra le ayudó a tranquilizarse, e intentó controlar su respiración para coger el oxígeno que necesitaba, siempre controlando su chackra para no dar ninguna pista de su localización.

Pasado un tiempo suficiente, se encontraba mucho mejor. Hizo recuento de daños, sólo uno de los shurikens le había rozado la pierna. Nada que Kabuto no curara con un movimiento. No le dolía especialmente, así que olvidó la herida y se concentró en intentar reanudar el combate.

Dejó fluir una mínima cantidad de energía para intentar sentir alguna presencia, aunque parecía que no había nadie. Salió y miró a ambos lados antes de volver a ocultarse en la frondosidad del bosque. Apretó el paso, y volvió al punto de partida con esperanzas de encontrar a su oponente distraído, y así tener una pequeña oportunidad.

Vislumbró una sombra varios árboles a la derecha, y se dispuso a atacar.

OoOoOoO

El corazón le latía rápido y fuerte, y notaba como la sangre se le agolpaba en los oídos. Llevaban ya más de dos horas, y, a pesar de no haber usado ninguna técnica que gastara mucho chakra, notaba cómo las últimas reservas de sus fuerzas se le agotaban. A veces deseaba tener la resistencia de…

- Mal hecho, Sasuke-kun - El kunai que Orochimaru sujetaba le rozaba el cuello de forma peligrosa - ¿En qué estabas pensando? Te quedas mirando a la nada, y despistarse significa la diferencia entre vivir y morir.

- Tsk - murmuró, frustrado. Había apurado demasiado, y ya no podía ni activar el sharingan. Intentó apartarse pero sólo consiguió hacerse más daño. Sacó un kunai del bolsillo y echó el brazo hacia atrás. Consiguió clavarlo, pero sólo le sirvió para descubrir el Kawarimi no Jutsu de Orochimaru. Era demasiado rápido, y antes de que el barro del clon terminara de derretirse, el verdadero había aparecido desde debajo y le había sujetado las manos.

- Perdiste, Sasuke-kun. - susurró, con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios -. De todas formas, has aguantado mucho más que la última vez - le soltó las muñecas, enrojecidas por la presión, y decidió que por hoy bastaba -. Ya hemos terminado.

Aunque lo dicho por Orochimaru era cierto, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que había pasado desde que dejó Konoha, no podía evitar la sensación de frustración, dada la facilidad con que éste le vencía. Normalmente usaba gente de la aldea del sonido para que Sasuke les noqueara, pero cada cierto tiempo le ponía a prueba, en una pelea contra él.

Los pensamientos del Sannin iban casi por los mismos derroteros. La mayoría de las veces le sorprendía la capacidad de aprendizaje del Uchiha., incluso sin usar el sharingan para copiar las técnicas. Se sentía muy complacido de cómo estaban resultando las cosas, ya que todo lo que consiguiera desarrollar Sasuke, en dos años sería suyo. _Incluídos sus ojos_, pensó, relamiéndose, _rojos como la sangre que acabarán derramando_.

OoOoOoO

La habitación carecía de adornos, y, si le hubiera importado lo más mínimo, hubiera dicho que era bastante tétrica. La poca luz que salía de la llama del candil sólo servía para alargar las sombras hasta lo imposible, y más de una vez se había puesto en posición de ataque cuando alguna caprichosa corriente se filtraba por el ventanuco y agitaba la llama, originando un movimiento repentino a sus espaldas. Después se sentía agradecido de que nadie le hubiera visto apuntando a su propia sombra.

Su perpetua tensión, de todas formas, no era completamente injustificada. La guarida en la Aldea del Sonido era cualquier cosa menos acogedora, y pocos (por no decir ninguno) habían visto con buenos ojos la llegada de Sasuke. La predilección que mostraba Orochimaru con él había generado envidias y odios a partes iguales, dado que, en ese país donde prácticamente reinaba la ley del más fuerte, contar con la protección de Orochimaru era un seguro de vida.

Por lo tanto, ya había tenido un par de experiencias no muy agradables cuando entrenaba sólo. Daba gracias a que tenía un desarrollado sentido del peligro, y detectaba chakras por muy escondidos o suprimidos que estuvieran. Lo que no entendía es cómo podía haber alguien lo suficientemente estúpido para atacarle. Orochimaru no le había seleccionado por nada, y él era capaz de matar a cualquiera de ellos. Que su maestro no le dejara utilizar sus mejores técnicas contra ellos en combates controlados no significaba que no las tuviera. Dejando a un lado lo que les pasaría cuando él lo supiera. Desde luego, a Sasuke no le gustaría estar en la piel de ninguno de ellos si eso llegaba a ocurrir.

Sumido en sus cavilaciones, tardó más de lo normal en darse cuenta de que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

- Sasuke-kun. - oyó decir a Kabuto, con la voz amortiguada por la madera. Abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué? - Ante la seca respuesta de Sasuke, torció ligeramente el gesto. Por mucho chakra asesino que tuviera, él llevaba ahí mucho más que él. Si no fuera por esos malditos ojos… hacía tiempo que le hubiera utilizado para sus experimentos.

- Nos movemos. Llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí. Coge lo que necesites y…

- No necesito nada. Tengo siempre todo preparado - le interrumpió el moreno -. Vamos - concluyó, pasando por su lado con una mochila al hombro.

Puede que en un primer momento no lo pareciera, pero Kabuto era uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la Aldea. Ello, unido a su increíble capacidad de recuperación, lo convertía en un enemigo muy capaz de luchar contra Sasuke en igualdad de condiciones, al menos por el momento. De todas formas, Orochimaru nunca les había obligado a luchar, quizá temiendo que las cosas se les fueran de las manos. Pese al tono extremadamente frío que usaban el uno con el otro, el odio estaba ahí, justo debajo de la superficie. Los tres eran conscientes de ello. A Orochimaru le parecía bien, no esperaba que fueran amigos y disfrutaba sintiendo la tensión, casi la podía saborear. Kabuto soportaba al arrogante Uchiha porque cuando pasaran dos años, su maestro tendría el poder del que tanto presumía

A Sasuke no le podía importar menos el hecho de llevarse mal o bien con él. Kabuto no le ofrecía tanto como Orochimaru. Sus técnicas de curación no le interesaban.

Quería matar, no sanar.

OoOoOoO

No habían estado nunca en esa zona del país. Llegaron con las últimas luces del día, mientras el sol perecía en el horizonte formando un mosaico de colores que iban desde el naranja hasta el violeta.

Entraron en la cueva cuya entrada Orochimaru había abierto haciendo una serie de sellos. Sasuke los memorizó prácticamente sin darse cuenta, como precaución si algún día los tenía que utilizar él.

Avanzaron por un pasillo oscuro, era un túnel excavado entre las piedras de la montaña.

- Esta cueva, Sasuke-kun, está preparada exclusivamente para los entrenamientos que quiero que hagas a partir de ahora. Control de chackra, y la manera de racionalizarla para gastar lo menos posible - Aún después de un año, su voz le producía escalofríos -. Todavía tienes demasiada confianza en tu sharingan y en el Sello.

Asintió, un poco molesto, cuando Orochimaru volvió la cabeza para mirarle. La peor de las veces, después de llegar de nuevo hasta el Sello en Nivel 2, le había dolido el cuerpo durante una semana, además de pasar un par de días en cama.

- Bien - continuó, mirando a Kabuto-. Creo que ya estás preparado para lo que vamos a hacer mañana.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado? - preguntó, suspicaz.

Orochimaru esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

- Mañana lo sabrás. Te sugiero que descanses esta noche - miró hacia el otro lado - Kabuto, acompaña a Sasuke a su habitación. La que antes era de… ya sabes.

- Por supuesto, Orochimaru-sama - señaló un camino hacia la derecha- Por aquí, Sasuke-kun.

A Sasuke no le hizo gracia la expresión prepotente de Kabuto al mirarle, pero no ganaría nada con preguntar, por supuesto, así que le siguió hasta su nuevo cuarto.

Cuando estuvo en él, se aseguró de que oír sus pasos alejándose tras la puerta.

Aprovechó la soledad para relajarse, y se tumbó en la cama, dispuesto a intentar dormir lo máximo que pudiera. De lo contrario, sus nervios acabarían destrozados.

Todavía le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer para equipararse a su hermano.

Para cuando amaneció, Sasuke llevaba ya un par de horas despierto, mirando el techo. Ya se había acostumbrado al insomnio, llevaba seis años padeciéndolo. La única manera de mantenerle dormido más de tres o cuatro horas era con medicación, puesto que si dormía demasiado las pesadillas volvían a él una y otra vez.

En cuanto la claridad se hizo patente en la habitación, se preparó para salir. Tenía que aceptar que tenía curiosidad por saber lo que Orochimaru había planeado. ¿Algún entrenamiento especial? Eso seguro. Pero ¿de qué tipo? Había hablado algo del control del chakra; quizá alguna manera de utilizar menos consiguiendo la misma fuerza destructora.

Estaba a punto de dejar la habitación cuando Kabuto apareció. La mirada maliciosa, aunque sutil, que llevaba pintada en la cara no le dio buena espina.

- Siempre preparado, ¿no, Sasuke-kun? Sígueme, por favor. Espero que hayas descansado, creo que hoy va a ser un día muy duro - concluyó, dándole la espalda y comenzando a andar.

Una sombra de hastío cruzó la cara de Sasuke. ¿Qué se creía, haciéndose el interesante?

Ni una palabra salió de sus bocas durante todo el camino. Procuró grabarlo en su memoria, pero notó que le costaba más que normalmente. Estaba nervioso, sentía un cosquilleo extraño en el pecho, como si la adrenalina se anticipara a lo que iba a hacer ese día.

Después de unos veinte minutos cruzando salas y recorriendo pasillos, salieron a la luz del sol por una puerta camuflada en la pared. La zona tenía el suelo de piedra, y parecía ser el lugar de una antigua laguna, ahora ya seca, rodeada por las paredes ariscas de la montaña.

Orochimaru les esperaba a la derecha, indolentemente apoyado en la pared. Se acercaron a él y, cruzando una mirada con Kabuto, comenzó a hablar.

- Estoy seguro de que estás impaciente por saber qué es lo que te espera hoy, ¿no? - hizo una pausa calibrando su reacción. No hubo mucha, pero ya sabía que si algo sabía hacer Sasuke, era disimular lo que sentía. - La verdad, Sasuke-kun, es que has aprendido mucho durante este año, y ya va siendo hora de que veamos los resultados. Lo que quiero es que pelees con Kabuto.

Sasuke giró automáticamente la cabeza hacia el chico de las gafas, ocasionándose casi una lesión en el cuello por la rapidez con la que lo hizo. Éste le miraba con una especie de mezcla de anticipación y superioridad pintada en los ojos.Volvió la vista a Orochimaru esperando que confirmara que lo decía en serio, pero se dio cuenta de que él nunca decía nada en vano.

- ¿Creo ver dudas en tus ojos? Si crees que no estás preparado… - Sasuke le interrumpió chasqueando la lengua.

- Estoy preparado, Kabuto. Cuando quieras.

- Podéis intentar mataros. De hecho, me decepcionaría mucho que no lo lucharais en serio. Puedes usar el sello, también. - le miró incrédulo -. No creas que incluso con él se convertirá en una pelea simple. A una palabra mía, eso sí, paráis el combate. Quiero que sea a muerte, pero no quiero perder a ninguno.

Sasuke sentía cómo el chakra pugnaba por salir de su cuerpo. Vencer a Kabuto era estar un paso más cerca de conseguir vencer a su hermano. Quizá si hubiera pensado en lo rencoroso y astuto que podía llegar a ser Kabuto, hubiera peleado con más cuidado. Pero en ese momento era incapaz de preveer lo que le acarrearía ese combate. Asintió, y ambos adoptaron la posición de ataque.

OoOoOoO

A pesar del tiempo que llevaba compartiendo techo con él, Sasuke no conocía casi las técnicas de Kabuto, lo que le obligó a activar el sharingan mucho antes de lo que hubiera querido. Los golpes del chico de las gafas eran rápidos, precisos y peligrosos. Hasta ahora había conseguido rozarle una vez, y había notado cómo sus músculos se agarrotaban hasta el máximo. Tenía bastante movilidad todavía, pero ya había perdido puntos con ello.

No era como si él hubiera estado sólo defendiéndose, el chorro de sangre que caía por el pantalón de Kabuto era testigo de ello, pero Sasuke sabía que debajo de la tela ya no había herida. _Maldita regeneración_. Un chidori desperdiciado por no haber tenido en cuenta la capacidad de reacción del otro.

Sasuke tomó una decisión rápida. No esperó a quedarse sin chakra para sacar el Sello, y consiguió activarlo al primer nivel más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Ya no dolía al salir. En menos de medio segundo su cuerpo se cubrió de zonas negras, y atisbó de soslayo la expresión asombrada de Orochimaru. Evidentemente, éste esperaba que lo sacara cuando ya no tuviera más opciones, pero Sasuke intentaba aprovecharse de que Kabuto hubiera pensado lo mismo que el Sannin.

Vio que se le acercaba por la derecha, y se dio cuenta de que era el momento perfecto. Hizo los sellos tan rápido que un ojo sin sharingan no hubiera sido capaz de distinguirlos, y ejecutó el chidori. Fue hacia Kabuto, pillándole por sorpresa, y consiguió esquivar su puñetazo. Los rayos de chakra salían despedidos de su mano, y, cuando estaba a punto de clavarlo en el estómago de su contrincante, una sensación de que lo vigilaba _alguien_ le asaltó, y apartó la mirada una décima de segundo.

Eso le dio a Kabuto la oportunidad que necesitaba. Ya recuperado el control, logró dar un toque al brazo de Sasuke y la técnica le dio en un costado, lugar mucho menos peligroso que el final de la trayectoria original. Aprovechando la inercia que Sasuke llevaba, le agarró del cuello e hizo que se estampara contra el suelo. Generando chakra con su mano derecha, le cortó los tendones de Aquiles, sin derramar una gota de sangre.

El grito de Sasuke resonó por la hondonada, y el eco siguió oyéndose por unos segundos. Kabuto estaba a punto de dejarle inconsciente con su último golpe, cuando Orochimaru se interpuso.

- Ya, Kabuto - el nombrado se apartó obedientemente -. Cúrale.

Sasuke retorcía las manos entre la tierra intentando pensar en algo que le ayudara a olvidar el dolor que sentía. Nunca, nunca en su vida había sentido esa sensación, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera hundiéndose en la lava ardiente de un volcán. No podía desmayarse, no podía desmayarse, no podía…

Probablemente si Kabuto hubiera tardado diez segundos más en usar el chakra de ambas manos para curarle hubiera acabado inconsciente. Pero la mirada de Orochimaru decía que era mucho mejor que lo hiciera cuanto antes.

- Ha estado muy bien lo de los tendones, Kabuto. Estando así, era imposible que Sasuke-kun activara el Sello hasta el nivel dos. El dolor no le iba a dejar moverse - su subordinado se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz intentando ocultar su expresión de orgullo -. El control que tiene Kabuto para usar el chakra en ataque es muy bueno, quería que lo sufrieras en tu propio cuerpo para que entendieras su importancia. Por otra parte, creo que él ha logrado esquivar ese chidori por suerte, porque no consigo entender que te ha pasado a ti, Sasuke-kun, para perder en ese momento la concentración.

Sasuke había conseguido levantarse, y aunque todavía notaba algo doloridos los tobillos, supuso que era normal y que se le pasaría. Frunció el ceño. Quería decirle a Orochimaru que había notado, pero en realidad no lo entendía él tampoco. Decidió mentir.

- Ha sido una punzada en el Sello.

- Es normal. Bastante rápido lo has sacado. A partir de ahora es mejor que lo entrenemos hasta que no te duela - aceptó el Sannin.Era extraño, pero el Sello reaccionaba distinto en cada persona, y no tenía razones para pensar que le mentía -. Volvamos adentro.

Renqueante, siguió a ambos hasta su habitación, y cayó en su cama. Se durmió al momento.

En ese mismo momento, a mucha menos distancia de la que Sasuke podría imaginar, Itachi Uchiha pensaba en la suerte que había tenido cuando le había tocado inspeccionar precisamente donde estaba Orochimaru.

Y, por supuesto, su hermano.

* * *

_El próximo capítulo, en unos días._

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto, si no, también._


	2. Compañeros

_Otro capítulo más. Por fin vemos a nuestro querido Itachi, que es más dificil de manejar en un fic que cualquiera que haya tocado hasta ahora, yo por lo menos. Espero que no haya quedado OoC (o no mucho, al menos) pero, en su gran mayoría, es como yo les veo xD._

_Ya sabéis: disclaimer, advertencias, y demás en el primer capítulo._

_PD: Sí, a mí también me parece moñas el título del capítulo xD._

* * *

**No mires atrás**

**_Compañeros_**

A Itachi no le sorprendió que le asignaran a Kisame como compañero de misiones en Akatsuki. La compenetración de ambos, basada en el Genjutsu/Ninjutsu, además del Taijutsu que dominaban, les convertía en un equipo al que había que temer. Cierto es que en esa Organización no había ningún débil, pero el equilibrio era lo más importante a tener en cuenta. Sabía de otros equipos, anteriores, que se habían disuelto en muy poco tiempo, ya fuera porque al no saber trabajar juntos acababan muertos, o porque al llevarse mal uno hubiera acabado asesinando al otro.

En cambio, estaba claro que en su equipo las cosas iban bien. Normalmente Kisame le dejaba tomar las decisiones a él. No porque considerara que el Uchiha tenía mayor derecho a ello, sino que, simplemente, él era demasiado impulsivo y era preferible que su aparentemente impasible compañero sopesara si era necesario o no luchar.

Su misión, esta vez, era relativamente tranquila. Simplemente debían recorrer el país del Río en misión de reconocimiento.

Llevaban un par de días recorriendo la parte norte del país cuando habían encontrado indicios de chackra. El país estaba dividido por un río que cruzaba una montaña por debajo, y ésta podía ser usada como guarida, ya que el agua había creado cuevas naturales, profundas y de difícil acceso.

Al acercarse a la ladera norte, Itachi activó su sharingan para así poder ser capaz de ver el más mínimo rastro de energía. Eso sí, sin forzarlo hasta el Mangekyô, era absurdo cansarse más de lo necesario cuando ahí no iban a encontrar… Un momento, ¿qué era eso que notaba?

- Kisame - levantó un brazo como señal de que se detuviera, y este le miró interrogativo.

- No me digas que en este país medio abandonado, has encontrado algo interesante - preguntó, sonriente.

- Sí, creo que sí. Y, necesito algo más de tiempo para confirmarlo, pero creo que es alguien que nos interesa.

Después de un año trabajando con él, Kisame había aprendido más o menos a interpretar ciertas actitudes de Itachi. Taciturno como sólo un Uchiha podía serlo, la única manera de conocer lo que estaba pensando eran sus ojos. Pero había que conocerle para poder imaginar qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Por eso, la ínfima sonrisa que ahora mismo portaba Itachi le produjo un escalofrío. Las comisuras de sus labios se habían alzado unos milímetros, y eso, unido a la mirada predadora que mostraban sus rojizos ojos, le daban un aspecto amenazadoramente siniestro. Ni siquiera quiso preguntar. Cuando Itachi comenzó a andar, simplemente siguió sus pasos.

OoOoOoO

Rodearon la montaña buscando un sitio más accesible por donde poder subir sin ser detectados. La parte este de la montaña estaba plagada de pequeños arbustos, pero entre ellos se veía un pequeño sendero que parecía transitable. No era como si no pudieran subir de roca en roca, pero tenían que intentar pasar desapercibidos.

Mientras ascendían llegó un momento en el que incluso Kisame notaba el chakra del que había hablado Itachi. Le recordaba vagamente al de su compañero, por lo que dedujo que se trataba de Sasuke. Y por extensión, Orochimaru, antiguo integrante de Akatsuki.

La verdad era que no había llegado prácticamente a conocerle. Por veladas insinuaciones de otros Akatsukis sabía que Itachi había sido la causa de su deserción, pero nadie conocía exactamente lo que había pasado para que desapareciera de un día para otro sin dejar rastro. Lo consideraba estúpido. ¿A quién se le ocurría convertirse en objetivo de Akatsuki? Las posibilidades de que lo encontrara cualquiera de ellos y lo matara eran muy altas, aunque fuera un experto en esconderse como lo era Orochimaru.

Pero, en fin, estaba claro que no era su problema. Las que sí le preocupaban eran las intenciones de Itachi. ¿Iba a matar a Orochimaru? ¿O más bien quería ver los progresos de su hermano? Estaba claro que no quería matarle, si no ya lo hubiera hecho. ¿Qué tramaba?

No le dio tiempo a pensar en ello mucho más. Alcanzaron la cima, y buscaron una roca tras la que esconderse, desde donde tuvieran buena visión hacia el interior de la montaña.

Vieron lo que parecía un antiguo lago escondido del río, aunque hacía mucho que ya no tenía agua. A lo lejos, se veían tres personas. Una, a juzgar por el chakra que expedía, era Sasuke, que a todas luces estaba luchando con la segunda. Y, a pesar de la lejanía, era capaz de reconocer el largo pelo de Orochimaru, convenientemente alejado de la pelea, pero sin perderse ningún movimiento.

Itachi lo veía todo perfectamente. La expresión de avidez de Orochimaru mientras observaba minuciosamente los movimientos de Sasuke. El chakra en la mano del chico de las gafas, preparado para cortar cualquier músculo, tendón e incluso hueso que estuviera en su trayectoria. Sobre todo, veía a Sasuke. Sus movimientos eran mucho más fluidos que la última vez que le vio, cuando intentó lanzarse directamente contra él, creyendo que podría siquiera rozarle. Si forzaba un poco más el sharingan, conseguía ver el de su hermano, que, previsiblemente, tenía todavía únicamente tres marcas. ¿Algún día entendería que sin el Mangekyô Sharingan no iba a ser capaz ni de acercarse a vencerle?

_Estúpido hermano pequeño… ya te lo dije una vez. Búscame sólo cuando consigas mis mismos ojos_. Eso era lo último que le había dicho.

Por lo menos había servido para que saliera de la inútil aldea de Konoha, donde Kakashi no le enseñaría más que técnicas absurdas aprendidas con su sharingan de imitación. No es que le _agradara_ que se juntara con Orochimaru, pero le vendría bien para quitarse pensamientos estúpidos de la cabeza. Itachi necesitaba que Sasuke fuera detrás de él.

Kakashi. Le conoció cuando Itachi entró en ANBU, ya que era el capitán de la unidad a la que le asignaron. Todavía no había llegado a saber nada de la historia de Obito y Kakashi, y le sorprendió lo indecible ver su sharingan cuando se levantó la bandana delante de él por primera vez. Parecía mentira que alguien con todo ese talento lo desperdiciara como si fuera un jounin cualquiera. Itachi no soportaba la gente así, que creía que con la amistad uno se podía hacer más fuerte. Un ninja sólo necesita odio y alguien a quien alcanzar.

Sentía más desprecio que cualquier otra cosa por él, pero llegar a controlar el sharingan de la manera en que lo hacía el antiguo ANBU era poco menos que admirable. Itachi más que nadie sabía lo perjudicial que era el uso excesivo de ese ojo en un miembro de la familia Uchiha, no quería imaginar lo que llegaba a dolerle a Kakashi, siendo éste ajeno a ella.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para desterrar los recuerdos. No era el momento para ponerse a pensar en el pasado. Tenía a Sasuke a menos de un kilómetro e iba a aprovecharse de ello.

Una idea empezó a formarse en su mente. Sabía que lo que más le perturbaba a Sasuke era él. Y la reacción a una sóla aparición por su parte había sido que entrara en la desesperación y que se uniera a cualquiera que le diera poder. Quizás pudiera… presionarle un poco más. Dar una vuelta más a la tuerca, y conseguir que diera ese último paso que le haría caer en el pozo del que no podría salir sin perseguirle. Tenía que hacer que su única opción fuera ésa.

Seguía observándole, y para él era evidente que no tenía todavía el nivel necesario para plantarle cara, incluso teniendo en cuenta el Sello de Orochimaru. No era la primera vez que trataba con él, y, bueno, tenía sus trucos si se descontrolaba demasiado.

Fijó la mirada en los ojos de Sasuke, con tal intensidad que, sin quererlo, estaba a punto de subir de nivel hasta el Mangekyô. Cogió aire e intentó relajar la tensión de sus pupilas. Si seguía así, Sasuke le notaría, ya que los Uchiha tenían una percepción sobrehumana con su propio tipo de chakra. En el momento justo en el que Sasuke miró en su dirección, consiguió desactivarlo y esconderse, todo ello en menos de un segundo.

Kisame le miró con mala cara, desde su segura posición detrás de un arbusto. Por gestos, le preguntó si Sasuke le había visto, e Itachi negó con la cabeza.

Lo cierto es que, sin saberlo, sólo su hermano era capaz de hacer que su autocontrol peligrara. Su rostro y movimientos se mantenían impasibles, pero utilizaba el poder de sus ojos mucho más de lo necesario cuando se trataba de él. Utilizaba la excusa de que con el Tsukiyomi le recordaba lo que pasó aquella noche, pero en realidad, no creía que fuese necesario. Estaba seguro de que soñaba _todas_ las noches con el día en que su mundo fue destruido.

Más tranquilo, volvió a mirar y vio que le habían hecho algo a Sasuke. Estaba tirado en la arena y parecía que Orochimaru les estaba diciendo algo mientras el chico de pelo gris curaba los tobillos de su hermano.

Miró hasta que entraron por una puerta disimulada en la roca, y contuvo ligeramente la respiración cuando Orochimaru echó un último vistazo hacia los riscos. Afortunadamente, no había sospechado nada.

- ¿Itachi? ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer? - susurró Kisame.

- De momento, vamos a quedarnos a vigilar un rato, pero desde otro punto. Este es demasiado peligroso. Tenemos que saber cuánta gente tiene Orochimaru aquí metida, y después ya veremos.

Kisame tenía sus dudas respecto a la conveniencia de quedarse ahí. O hacían algo, o se iban, pero estar ahí sin hacer nada era peligroso para ellos. O lo sería cuando volvieran con el líder, que esperaba el informe de lo que encontraran.

De todas formas, así como ya lo había hecho otras veces, Kisame confió en Itachi, y esperó que no se equivocaran en su decisión. Al fin y al cabo, el Uchiha era el sensato de los dos.

Lo que Kisame olvidaba era que, en cuanto a Sasuke, la sensatez de su compañero brillaba por su ausencia.

OoOoOoO

Estaba a punto de caer la noche cuando encontraron una cueva cercana a la montaña donde refugiarse hasta que amaneciera. Antes de dormir, Itachi se acercó hasta donde supuso, con su percepción del chackra, estaría la entrada de la guarida de Orochimaru. Se concentró y consiguió notar únicamente tres fuentes, todas bastante poderosas. _Perfecto_, pensó,_ sólo están Orochimaru, Sasuke, y el otro que hemos visto antes_.

Si Kisame hubiera sabido en lo que estaba pensando Itachi, no le hubiera hecho caso en cuanto a lo que sugirió después, y las circunstancias podrían haber seguido otro curso. Pero después de tres años como compañeros, tenían suficiente confianza el uno en el otro como para dejarse llevar.

OoOoOoO

Poco antes de que saliera el sol ya estaban ambos Akatsukis atentos a cualquier cambio o movimiento que ocurriera a su alrededor. De vez en cuando Kisame ponía expresión hastiada y gruñía un poco; la paciencia no era una cualidad en la que sobresaliera especialmente, al contrario que Itachi. Cuando el sol estuvo alto, obtuvieron su recompensa por la espera.

Itachi había deducido correctamente el lugar casi exacto de la puerta a la guarida; lo descubrieron al ver a Orochimaru y a Kabuto salir de ella, encapuchados y mirando hacia su alrededor, como si notaran una presencia pero no fueran capaces de determinar exactamente de donde venía la sensación. Poco a poco, comenzaron a alejarse hacia la dirección contraria, gracias a alguna entidad divina. O a la simple suerte de Itachi, que no podía ni creerla. Miró a Kisame.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que fueramos detrás de ellos para saber qué traman. No me fío.

- Sí, sería lo mejor pero… ¿no te parece un poco sospechoso que hayan dejado sólo a Sasuke? - eso era lo que Itachi había esperado oir.

- Hm. Dividámonos. - los ojos de Kisame se abrieron por la sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Itachi. No estaba permitido en Akatsuki separarse, exceptuando emergencias.

- No podemos hacer eso. Y lo sabes.

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Si tienes algún problema para seguirles sin que te detecten, puedo ir yo detrás de ellos. Pero, aunque sé que Sasuke no está en condiciones todavía de luchar contra ti, te puede dar problemas. Su elemento de tipo rayo puede causarte estragos.

O sea, que Itachi estaba más que decidido a separarse. Y además quería quedarse él a vigilar a Sasuke. No sabía qué hacer, Kisame no era bueno tomando ese tipo de decisiones. Además, había puesto en duda su capacidad en cuanto a rastreo, y eso era algo que lo enervaba hasta límites insospechados. Algo que, por supuesto, Itachi sabía de sobra, y no había dudado en utilizarlo a su favor.

Claudicó. Estaba claro que tenía la idea demasiado metida en la cabeza como para intentar razonar con él. Esperó que todo fuera bien y no tuvieran luego problemas con el líder, que parecía saberlo siempre todo.

- Está bien, como veas. Pero no voy a seguirles por todo el continente, Itachi-san.

- No creo que vayan muy lejos. - pero asintió. Sólo necesitaba un día, o menos.

Esperó a que Kisame se alejara lo suficiente, y fue a la entrada, esperando que no fuera muy cansado abrirla. No quería tener que romperla para entrar, aunque lo llegaría a hacer si fuera necesario. Cuanto más discreto fuera, mejor.

Haría lo que tuviera que hacer para llegar hasta donde su hermano.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, la cosa se pone calentita :3 El próximo cap, en pocos días._

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto, si no, también._


	3. El círculo, completado

_Y llegamos al clímax (nunca mejor dicho) de la historia. Espero que os guste, la verdad es que, aunque con dificultades, he disfrutado escibiendo este capítulo._

_¿Recordáis las advertencias del primer cap? Pues son por este capítulo, en su mayoría. El que avisa no es traidor :)_

* * *

**No mires atrás**

**_El círculo, completado_**

_La noche se cernía sobre las calles de Konoha. El pequeño Sasuke se dirigía a la zona de los Uchiha, contento por haber terminado satisfactoriamente otro día en la Academia Ninja. Alcanzó la calle principal sin notar nada extraño, perdido como iba en sus pensamientos, pero mientras avanzaba fue siendo consciente de que algo diferente se notaba a su alrededor, distinto a otras noches. _

_Volvió a la realidad y al momento descubrió qué era. Las luces. Era de noche, sin llegar ni de lejos a ser la hora de dormir, y todas las luces de todas las casas estaban apagadas. Es más, incluso muchas farolas habían dejado de emitir luz, aunque se dio cuenta de que era porque estaban rotas. Había kunais y shurikens clavados por doquier, y antes de que el pensamiento de un ataque penetrara completamente en su mente, algo llamó su atención._

_Pero en el mismo momento en el que iba a mirar, vio la calle desde otro punto de vista. Estaba alto, y se había mirado a sí mismo a los ojos. Sólo duró un momento, y al segundo siguiente volvía a ser él._

_Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse la extraña sensación del cuerpo._

_Había recorrido la mitad del camino cuando vio un cuerpo en el suelo. No le hizo falta comprobarlo para saber que estaba muerto. Simplemente lo supo, y corrió hacia su casa, esperando encontrar a sus padres, o quizá a su hermano. Itachi sabría qué hacer, él era un genio, fuerte, no como Sasuke._

_Consiguió llegar hasta su casa y entró llamando a gritos a sus padres. Una vez pasado el primer shock, el pánico había hecho mella en él._

_No, no, no, no, no… era lo único que podía pensar al ver los cadáveres de sus progenitores. Un momento… ¡una sombra! ¡Su hermano mayor!_

_- ¡Hermano! Nuestros padres… alguien ha… hermano, ¿qué pasa? - preguntaba, confuso, mientras veía el rostro sereno de Itachi. _

_Entonces cambiaba la perspectiva, y Sasuke ya no fue más Sasuke. Ahora sí, definitivamente se veía a él mismo. Desde el punto de vista de su hermano. Pero algo era distinto. Veía todo completamente nítido, desde las motas de polvo que flotaban en el ambiente hasta las estrellas, cruzando la pared de la casa. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Qué era ese poder? Se sentía pletórico. Invencible._

_Sin poder controlar el cuerpo en el que estaba, vio el shuriken lanzado por su hermano hacerle una herida en el hombro.. _

_La situación era completamente agobiante y le estaba poniendo al límite. Vio al pequeño Sasuke salir corriendo. Escuchaba la voz de Itachi desde ambos puntos de vista, sintiendo la fuerza del sharingan ardiéndole en los ojos, la cabeza a punto de explotar al saber lo que iba a sufrir en menos de diez segundos esa pequeña parte de él. Ese niño asustado que siempre temería ser menos que su hermano, porque era lo que le habían enseñado. _

_Y comenzó. Y ahora era él quien tenía el control de ese espacio. Controlaba el tiempo y los objetos. Era el dueño de ese universo. En el momento en el que el niño empezaba a gritar, la conciencia de Sasuke volvió a su cuerpo original. No más poder, sólo quedaba sufrimiento. El pánico empezó a llenarle el pecho, no tenía sitio en los pulmones para respirar, cogía y expiraba el aire de manera errática hasta que aparecieron los ojos de Itachi en todo su campo de visión. En ese justo momento…_

… despertó, lanzando por puro instinto el kunai que guardaba siempre al lado de su cama al centro mismo de la puerta de su habitación.

OoOoOoO

La entrada no se le había resistido tanto como creía. Había penetrado en la guarida de manera silenciosa y sin llamar la atención, aunque sabía que además de Sasuke no había nadie más que le pudiera oír.

Adelantó varios pasillos sin rumbo fijo hasta que detectó el chakra de su hermano. Le sorprendió, ya que ¿con quién iba a estar peleando? Sin prisa siguió hacia delante, torciendo en algunas esquinas, sabiendo casi sin duda el camino hasta la habitación en la que encontraría, por fin, lo que había ido a buscar.

Cuando llegó, oyó unos ruidos, y agudizó el oído para reconocer los gemidos de su hermano. _Parece que alguien está teniendo una pesadilla_. Su sonrisa se acentuó; como suponía, le conocía como la palma de su mano.

Se acercó a la puerta y en ese instante la punta de un kunai atravesó, no del todo, la madera que le separaba de Sasuke. _Su instinto también ha mejorado_.

Cogió la manilla y comenzó a abrir…

OoOoOoO

_Joder. Hacía mucho que no dormía tan profundo como para sufrir las pesadillas. Pero esta vez… esta vez era distinta. _La sensación de poder no se había disipado del todo. _¿Así que eso es el Mangekyô Sharingan? No me extraña que…Espera, ¿qué estoy pensando? Dije que no lo iba a hacer como quería él, y no lo haré. Ni siquiera pensaré en la posibilidad. No lo pude hacer entonces, no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo ahora._

Incorporado en la cama, aún recuperando la respiración, se dio cuenta de que no había lanzado el kunai por la pesadilla. Había alguien ahí fuera. E iba a entrar.

Con el corazón en un puño, vio cómo la manilla comenzaba a moverse y, atónito, contempló a Itachi entrar en la habitación. Se levantó de un salto notando un dolor, fuerte pero soportable, en sus tendones de los tobillos, mientras cogía y sujetaba varios kunais en cada mano.

Intentó no darle tiempo a reaccionar, pero cuando se los lanzó, en su interior sabía que sería incapaz de darle. Lo más importante era conseguir de ahí y poder luchar en otro sitio. La única salida que había estaba bloqueada por él.

Itachi esquivó con facilidad los proyectiles, y avanzó un paso, y otro más. Sasuke entraba en pánico, e hizo los sellos del chidori. No tuvo en cuenta que no hacía mucho ya había gastado la mayoría de sus reservas de chakra, y para conseguir terminar de hacer la técnica, se vio obligado a sacar el sello maldito. Las manchas negras inundaron su piel como si se trataran de las partes de un tatuaje. Con la tormenta eléctrica en miniatura metida en su mano, corrió hacia Itachi.

Tal como había pasado hacía ya más de un año, Itachi esquivó su chidori, aunque, mientras sujetaba su mano, pegó una patada directa a la parte trasera del tobillo de Sasuke, y un puñetazo a su estómago.Los rayos salieron disparados y rompieron su capa, cayendo esta hasta el suelo. Sasuke se dobló sobre sí mismo, ya con el chidori extinguido, y clavó las rodillas en el suelo, cayendo hasta él a los pocos segundos. Se agarró el tobillo, todavía lanzando pequeños gemidos de dolor.

Miró hacia arriba, a su hermano, mientras el sello desaparecía de su cuerpo. El golpe al tobillo le había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Ató cabos. La presencia que había notado durante la pelea con Kabuto no había sido imaginaria. Sabiendo eso, y teniendo en cuenta que al saltar de la cama las piernas le habían temblado, su hermano había ido directo a su punto más débil. El dolor le atenazaba las piernas, y trepaba por su cuerpo casi imposibilitándole incorporarse.

Itachi le miraba con superioridad.

- No has cambiado mucho en este año y medio. ¿Te das cuenta de cuán grande sigue siendo la diferencia entre nosotros? Cuando supe que te habías unido a Orochimaru… No te voy a negar que me alegró que por fin salieras de Konoha, que sólo te debilitaba. Pero todavía… todavía no tienes mis ojos.

Cogió a Sasuke del cuello y lo levantó, poniéndole contra la pared. Le encantaba esa sensación. De poder, de dominación. De sentir que estaba bajo su control. Que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. Sasuke intentaba resistirse, pero Itachi estaba empezando a notar que esa misma resistencia aumentaba las ganas de sobreponerse a su hermano. Quería hundirle, ver esos oscuros ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos, expresando rendición.

La imagen de su hermano pequeño completamente sumiso a él entró en su mente como una apisonadora, y aplastó gran parte de su autocontrol. No podía negarse que le excitaba ese sentimiento de superioridad.

- …te juro por mi vida que un día…

Las palabras de Sasuke no terminaron por salir de su garganta. Violentamente y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Itachi le dio la vuelta y rasgó la parte superior de su ropa, mientras le sujetaba con fuerza pegado a la pared. Notó cómo Sasuke hacía nuevos esfuerzos por sacar chakra, ya fuera suyo o del Sello. No había nada que temer, era la ínfima fuerza que le daba la desesperación y el pánico.

Sasuke no _entendía_ qué estaba pasando. Notaba la respiración ansiosa de su hermano, y, a pesar del pánico, no podía evitar sentirse totalmente sorprendido por ello. Itachi no era así, le había visto pelear sin alterarse lo más mínimo. Y ahora le sentía… no sabía ni cómo explicarlo. Las palabras no terminaban de formarse en su mente. Estaba entrando en un estado muy cercano al ataque de pánico.

_Cálmate. Cálmate. Así no vas a ninguna parte. Cálmate. _Se repetía esas palabras en la mente, pero no conseguía relajar los músculos. El dolor en el tobillo, la presión de su hermano aplastándole contra la pared, todo era demasiado. Le costaba respirar. Notó un dolor más agudo y más fuerte de lo común en la marca de su hombro.

No.

El dolor estaba a_lrededor_ de la marca. Con gran esfuerzo, giró levemente la cabeza, dañandose la mejilla contra la pared y vio cómo Itachi estaba mordiéndo tan fuerte que parecía que de un momento a otro iba a atravesarle la piel con los colmillos.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás…?

Pero, en ese momento, Itachi liberó la presión y la sustituyó por la de su lengua. Sasuke ahogó un gemido de alivio, el dolor había mutado en algo, por lo menos, soportable. Itachi sujetó sus dos manos a la espalda, y con la otra agarró su barbilla, rodeándole el cuello con el brazo. Estaba totalmente inmovilizado. Y vulnerable a lo que su hermano tuviera en mente.

No sabía porqué había terminado bajando la cabeza hasta morder el Sello de su hermano, pero el tacto le estaba volviendo loco. Notaba en la lengua el chakra, caliente y maldito, intentar salir de su prisión; notaba hasta las ansias de asesinar de esa energía.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba desplazando la boca hacia su cuello, más excitado de lo que había estado por nada en toda su vida. Los movimientos que Sasuke hacía para liberarse le rozaban la entrepierna y a ese paso iba a volverse loco.

Su hermano pequeño sí que se estaba volviendo loco. Era todo demasiado confuso. Había seguido intentando liberarse aún a sabiendas de que no iba a poder, pero empezaba a pensar que era mejor parar. Cuando se relajó, intuyó la sonrisa de su hermano en la nuca, y, sorpresivamente, le soltó la mano y bajó la suya hasta ponerla en su cadera. Y le empujó hacia él, haciendo que notara la dureza de su hermano en su pierna.

Abrió los ojos tanto que pensó que se le iban a salir de las órbitas. Si antes estaba confundido, ahora ya… No sabía cómo reaccionar a _eso_. Itachi liberó su otra mano, y le movió hasta ponerle cara a cara. El sharingan de Itachi estaba activado, tres marcas rodeando su pupila, y le miraba con una expresión de avidez en los ojos. Lo único que evidenciaba cómo se sentía eran las gotitas de sudor que se le veían a tan poca distancia. Sasuke se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en lamerlas. En limpiar esa cara impasible de todas las impurezas.

Como un relámpago, le vino a la cabeza la idea de que nunca iba a poder superar a su hermano. La profundidad de sus ojos, rojos como el fuego del infierno, le decían que no era posible. Que el poder innato que su hermano escondía nunca lo llegaría ni a rozar con los dedos. Bajó los ojos, pero Itachi le obligó a subir la cabeza estirándole del pelo de la nuca, obligándole a abrir la boca.

Sin que Sasuke pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, Itachi aprovechó ese resquicio en introdujo su lengua, incapaz de detenerse. Recorrió la cavidad completa saboreándola, como si fuera un manjar del que nunca podría saciarse. Era más una violación que un beso. Hundía la lengua, empujando hasta que la cabeza de Sasuke dio un golpe contra la pared. Creyó estar alucinando cuando notó la lengua de Sasuke moverse ligeramente, respondiendo al beso, _sometiéndose _a él. Se separó, no sin antes lamerle y morderle por última vez los labios enrojecidos e hinchados.

Con la mano aún en su nuca, hizo presión hacia abajo hasta que Sasuke estaba de rodillas delante de él. Se le pasó una imagen por la cabeza pero la desechó. No quería eso. Quería más. Quería hundirse en él, hacerle daño, que nunca olvidara quién era su hermano y para qué vivía. Que recordara la venganza que le debía.

Le obligó a echar el cuerpo hacia delante y se colocó detrás de él, con las piernas a los lados de las suyas. Le quitó la cuerda y terminó de desnudarle. Tenía el cuerpo lampiño y pálido, tan parecido al suyo hacía algunos años. Le sujetó ambos brazos a la espalda, sólo por el placer de tenerle agarrado. Con la mano libre, se desató sus propios pantalones.

Comenzó a rozarse contra su hermano, disfrutando del tacto. Sasuke no pudo evitar dar un respingo por la sensación. Necesitaba _algo_. No sabía qué, nunca lo había sentido de esa manera pero mataría en ese momento porque alguien le _tocara_.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Itachi se agachó ligeramente y movió su mano hacia el pecho de Sasuke. La bajó aún más y empezó a acariciar los dos miembros, ya ambos duros, con ella. El gemido, casi un sollozo en su hermano y más un gruñido en él mismo, le impulsó a dejar libres las manos de su hermano para meter sus dedos donde antes había estado su lengua. No era amable y la saliva se le escapaba al más joven por las comisuras de los labios.

Cuando los tuvo suficientemente mojados, los llevó hacia su entrada y comenzó a introducirlos. Sasuke intentó, por puro reflejo, alejarse de la intromisión, pero fue rápidamente sujeto por los dedos de su hermano clavándose en su hombro. Los terminó de introducir y comenzó a moverlos de forma circular y de dentro a afuera, haciendo sitio, _abriéndole._ Cuando sintió que era el momento, sacó los dedos. El pánico volvió a Sasuke cuando notó algo más grande y duro presionando, y se cerró en banda.

Itachi se acercó hasta su oído y mordió el lóbulo.

- Así va a ser peor… shhhh… eso es…

Consiguió relajar los músculos un momento. Itachi no había dejado de empujar, y aprovechó ese segundo para enterrarse completamente en él. El gemido, casi un grito, de Sasuke se acercaba más a uno de dolor, pero no le importó demasiado. Le apretaba completamente, Itachi estaba literalmente ardiendo.

Empezó a moverse, mientras se echaba de nuevo encima de él. No podía parar. Le lamía las vértebras, le mordía el Sello. Siguió acariciándole y Sasuke comenzó a superar el dolor, que se fundía en la frontera con el placer. Sobre todo cuando, imprevisiblemente, Itachi tocaba algo _ahí dentro_ que le hacía gemir y crispar los dedos contra el suelo de piedra.

El ritmo se empezó a volver ligeramente errático, tanto en las embestidas como en las caricias. En la parte baja de su tripa comenzó a arremolinarse una sensación, sentía como si un pequeño huracán estuviera preparándose en su interior, dispuesto a arrasar con todo. Cuando el orgasmo le alcanzó, prácticamente llegó a la inconsciencia.

Itachi estaba casi al borde de terminar y la estrechez de Sasuke presionó su dureza de arriba abajo. Se corrió con un gruñido grave, apretando tanto los dedos en las caderas de su hermano que estaba seguro de que tendría marcas que no se irían en días.

Cuando se hubieron pasado los últimos estertores, empezó a ser consciente de lo que había hecho. No se arrepentía. Había hecho lo que interiormente había querido hacer, ni más ni menos, aunque antes de ese día no lo hubiera sabido.

Los brazos de Sasuke no tenían ya fuerzas para aguantar su cuerpo, y salió de él, dejándole completamente tumbado en el frío suelo.Se ató los pantalones y se puso la rasgada capa, sin dejar de mirarle.

Sasuke se quería morir. Él no había querido eso. Su cuerpo había reaccionado sólo, no podía siquiera pensar en el asco que se daba a sí mismo. Se sentía sucio, y traidor. Hacía tiempo que era esto último, pero esta vez era contra sí mismo. Odiaba a su hermano con toda su alma, había vendido su vida anterior por poder matarle. Eso que acababa de pasar era lo más horrible que le podría haber hecho.

Ahora que todo había terminado, empezaba a notar dolor por todo su cuerpo. Volvió la cabeza, pegando la mejilla a la piedra, y le miró, con todo el rencor que pudo reunir en su estado. No tenía energías ni para hablar. Siempre seguido por sus ojos, Itachi se acercó hasta la puerta.

- Estúpido hermano, te lo he dicho antes y te lo vuelvo a decir. No me vale con el odio que sientes ahora mismo. Con ese odio no puedes matarme, no puedes venir a por mí - volvía a ser el mismo de siempre -. Cuando lo consigas, búscame. No antes.

Y con esas fatídicas y últimas palabras salió de la habitación, dejando a su hermano en su infierno particular.

* * *

_¿Que os ha parecido? ¿IC? ¿Tomatazos? xPP  
_

_Hay un par de reviews que no he podido contestar porque eran anónimos y no traían mail_. Respuestas:

**_Gregory Strathairn_**:_ Te contesto a ambos aquí :) 1 - Sí, a mí la verdad que el Uchihacest también me llama mucho la atención, aunque no veo tan claro que Itachi le adore xDDDD a no ser que sea de una manera enfermiza. Que es lo que me gusta a mí, todo hay que decirlo, y eso se refleja en este capítulo xD. La verdad es que el fandom de Naruto está bastante mal, muchas gracias por decir que leerlo así te gusta.  
2 - Jajajaja sip, Itachi es que es muy listo!! Sabe lo que quiere y va a por ello xD. Sip, que pena que en el manga no pase nada de esto, aunque habría desmayos alrededor del mundo xDDDDD Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te gustase el cap :D_

_**murtilla**_: _Me alegra que te guste ;D aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. ¡Gracias!_

_Como siempre_, _los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto, si no, también._


	4. Volveremos a vernos

_Y aquí está por fin el último capítulo. Siento no haber podido subirlo antes UU_

_Disclaimer y advertencias, en el primer capítulo. Notas finales y reviews, abajo. Os dejo con la historia_

* * *

**No mires atrás**

**_Volveremos a vernos_**

Orochimaru no había tenido una buena sensación sobre ese viaje desde el principio. No en vano había conseguido librarse de la muerte desde su deserción de Akatsuki. Pero una revuelta en la aldea era algo que no podría manejar Kabuto solo, y confiaba en que Sasuke sería capaz de mantener a raya a cualquier posible intruso. Además, la cueva estaba bien protegida, con trampas y pasadizos interminables que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Se decía eso para tranquilizarse, pero el mal presentimiento continuaba, y, en cuanto al problema en el Sonido, resultó haber sido simplemente una pelea entre cuatro jóvenes, cuyas técnicas habían hecho más ruido que otra cosa. Pero el cuervo traía el pergamino rojo de urgencia, e ignorarlo no era una opción.

Ahora que ya estaban en el camino de vuelta, obligó a Kabuto a ir más rápido. Algo había pasado, aunque no supiera qué.

OoOoOoO

Le costó un par de horas conseguir levantarse, y otra más conseguir andar y moverse con relativa normalidad. Se quedó sentado mucho rato mirando la pared en la que le había sujetado, echándole a ella la culpa, mirándola con odio. Procuró que no quedaran pruebas de lo que había pasado. Orochimaru era escalofriantemente intuitivo, y probablemente notaría los restos de chakra, pero Sasuke esperaba que le creyera cuando le dijera que era el suyo propio.

_No será difícil convencerle_, pensó, _se supone que si Itachi hubiera venido yo estaría muerto. _

Se sentía como si lo estuviera. Era como si alguien hubiera clavado la mano en su pecho y le hubiera vaciado por dentro. Incluso el odio, presente de forma perenne en cada una de sus células, parecía estar siendo consumido por ese vacío, esa nada que le crecía en el estómago.

Se echó hacia atrás en la cama e intentó dormir. Era lo único que parecía lógico en esa situación, en la que nada funcionaba como debiera.

OoOoOoO

En el momento en el que Orochimaru entraba en su guarida, Kisame traspasaba el umbral de la cueva en la que se había quedado Itachi. Éste le esperaba un par de metros hacia adentro, apoyado en la pared, con la mirada perdida.

- Habéis tardado bastante. ¿A dónde habían ido? - preguntó Itachi, antes de dar señas de que le hubiera visto.

- Hasta la aldea del Sonido, unos ninjas estúpidos se pelearon y alguien hizo llamar de urgencia al _líder_. Por supuesto, ese alguien ya está muerto. Después simplemente volvimos hacia aquí. Allí sólo estuvimos unas horas, y en el viaje de vuelta parecía que les perseguían, por la velocidad que llevaban - sonrió -.

- ¿Te vieron?

- ¿Por quién me tomas? Por supuesto que no - adoptó una expresión inquisitoria. Ahora era su turno de preguntar -. ¿Y a ti, Itachi-san? ¿Te ha visto alguien?

Los ojos de Itachi se oscurecieron y Kisame sintió el odio golpearle como algo físico. Le heló la sangre en las venas. Sin que le dijera nada, sabía que no tenía que indagar más en ello. O le mataría. Levantó ambos brazos en señal de rendición, y optó por cambiar de tema.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? Ha anochecido ya, y poco nos queda por hacer aquí. Informemos de lo que hemos encontrado.

Itachi aguantó un poco más mirandole de _esa_ manera, pero, finalmente asintió, para alivio de Kisame. Se recolocó la capa y avanzó hacia la salida, pasando por delante de su compañero, que, si se sorprendió por el estado de su ropa, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Si sabía lo que le convenía, mantendría la boca cerrada.

Siempre escondiéndose, se alejaron de la montaña. Lo cierto es que la conversación no fue muy fluida durante el viaje de vuelta. Kisame pensaba y le daba vueltas a lo que podía haber hecho Itachi durante su ausencia. No se acercó a la realidad. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió que pudiera ser tan osado.

Itachi también pensó mucho durante ese viaje. Esta vez, estaba seguro, había conseguido su objetivo. Sasuke no volvería a pensar en Konoha. Miraría mucho más atrás, a su pasado con su hermano.

Quizá así consiguiera el odio necesario para matarle.

OoOoOoO

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke abrió los ojos.

- ¿Ya estáis de vuelta? - frunció el ceño -. ¿Está Kabuto por ahí?

Orochimaru se sintió claramente sorprendido por la pregunta, además de aliviado. Aunque notaba una extraña vibración en el ambiente…

- Ese… - se calló el apelativo - me curó mal el tobillo. Salí a entrenar y casi me quedo sin pie.

Había muchas cosas de las que sabía Sasuke, y una de ellas era disimular y mentir. Se había pasado toda su vida ocultando sentimientos.

- Kabuto. Cúrale.

Apareció desde su derecha, y entró en la habitación. Notaba algo… siniestro, asesino, pero ya no sabía si era del propio Sasuke, que se había dado cuenta de que no le había curado a propósito, o de Orochimaru, que no parecía muy contento con lo dicho por el Uchiha.

- Lo siento, Orochimaru-sama. Parece que la herida era más grave de lo que había pensado - se excusó -. No volverá a ocurrir.

Sasuke movió ambos pies y notó que, ahora sí, estaban en perfecto estado. No como su dignidad, pensó.

- Sasuke-kun…

- Qué - casi podía ver cómo Kabuto fruncía el ceño al oír hablarle así a Orochimaru.

- Mañana prepárate. Nos vamos pronto.

_No sé ni para qué cojones vinimos aquí.._ Claro que, ¿quién podría haber imaginado que su hermano estaba por esa zona? Pero sentaba bien echarle la culpa a algo, le daba un poco de sentido a todo. Asintió.

Una vez sólo, se volvió a tumbar. Ni siquiera tenía esperanzas de dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Las dudas y la vergüenza le reconcomían a partes iguales. Recordaba el momento en el que había claudicado, cuando había mirado a Itachi a los ojos y tuvo esa certeza de que nunca podría matarle. Aunque siempre le había tenido miedo, la idea de conseguir más poder y matarle le había acompañado en esos momentos. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer si toda la fuerza no era suficiente?

Sacudió la cabeza ¿Dudas? ¿A esas alturas? ¿De qué le servía recordar una y otra vez los encuentros con su hermano? La siguiente vez podría matarle, seguro.

Sí. Él sería el asesino de Itachi. Nadie que no fuera él podría conseguir la fuerza suficiente contra el Mangekyô Sharingan. Y más importante. No había nadie que quisiera matarle con tantas ansias como él. Nadie que le odiara tanto.

Nadie como Sasuke, que lo había dado todo, y aún daría más, para terminar con la existencia de Itachi.

_Owari_

* * *

_Bueno, ahí queda eso. Muchas gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado reviews, por ello y por leer la historia. Un beso y nos veremos pronto :DD Por cierto, el fic se inspiró en el fanart que veréis en el link de abajo. Recordad quitar los espacios :D_

_h t t p : / / i m g 1 6 0 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 1 6 0 / 6 8 7 4 / u c h i h a s 2 w g 4 . p n g_

_Respuesta a reviews sin mail:_

_**Gregory Strathairn**: Me hizo muchísima gracia lo de "plácidas violaciones" xDDD. Ahora en serio, me hace mucha ilu que me digas que estaba bien hecha, y que te recordó al capítulo en el que "enfermaste" de la pareja xDDDDD. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews. Un beso :D  
_


End file.
